bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akio Kurokawa
Appearance He is 180cm high with medium lenght black hair and red eyes. He looks well trained but not overly muscular. Akio has a big scar on his left shoulder that nearly reaches to his heart. Rukongai Normal Rukongai Citizen clothes with nothing special about them. An normal brown gray kimono and some normal sandales. Some times he wore Human clothes as he thinks that they look better but since they are expensive he only wears them when he goes somewhere special. Academy Akio wears a blue Shitagi, a white Kosode with blue stripes, and a blue Hakama. He also wears the normal white socks and sandals. The normal uniform of students. His zanpakuto slides into a black leader belt on his waist that is positioned on the left handside of his hip. Personality Akio is a friendly guy, that like naps and can be lazy from time to time. His motto is "live and survive for your friends". He will abandom anything else in order to help his friends. As he lived in rukongai he got used to people with bad background and doesn't judge people from there looks as he was taught to look at the inside of a person, in order to survive in rukongai. He still has a problem with trusting strangers. Background Akio can't remember anything from his life before he died. Akio only knows that he came to soul society looking like he was 6. He was adopted by a small familie and raised as there Kid. Akio lived with them for a realy long time not realy aging that much. His farther was an transported, and his mother was an menchant. Akio had no bothers or sisters. He learned to fight from the Street fighter of Rukongai and in 20 years he was abel to get enought respect to claim the streets around his house as his own Teretory. Together with his best friends (Simon and Sara) he ruled over this small piece of land for 50 years. At the age of 150 and the mind age of 21 he encountered a group of Street fighter as he tryed to protect his best and oldest friend Simon that once again messed around with the wrong people. While fighting against the enemys Akio finds himself in a bad situation and in order to protect his friend gets a deep cut on his left shoulder. Luckely he was rescued by the brother of his father that was a shinigami. After awakening in his house his uncle offers him to join the academy. Akio isn't sure if he should join but his old friends especially Sara told him to go there. Akio take the offer and together with his uncel travels to the academy. Plot The first year Akio is put into a room with Rion Requiel. Akio quickly gets to like his new room mate and becomes friends with him. Akio get's into the class and quickly learns that most noble kids were scum. Akio became even worse when it came to strangers. Rion became not only a friend but also a training partner as he show Akio his secret training spot. Akio get's top grades in the first few exam and decides to learn his first Kido. As he wanted to learn somthing that fits his fighting stile he chooses to learn Bakudo #8: Seki. After learning it he is forced to fight some body from his classe in a small spare. Akio defeats his oponent and gets the chance to go resting in his bed. A few days pass by and Akio learns that he would need an good attack Kido spell so he decided to learn Hado #32: Ōkasen. Akio learns that this was a lot harder to learn than Bakudo #8: Seki but after some times Akio get's to learn Hado #32: Ōkasen but only with a small help he made for himself. After that he gets selected for an small field trip to see some real hollows. Some stuff went wrong and Akio learned that noble kids are even worse scum than he thought. After the field trip he kinda stoped talking to Rion what made him quite sad. The second year Akio was getting a new class. He still lives in the same room as Rion but completly stoped talking to him. He was assigned to class 2-A In his new class he quickly found an new friend. Takeru Tsunayosh. A rather small white body with white medium long hair and blue eyes. In his new class there are two other key member. An brute from the outer districts of rukongai named Marcus and the second son of the branch family of the Kuchiki clan, Tetsu Maiory. At his second day he meets his new friend Shin Masanori. An Kohai of him. He became friends rather fast and Akio finds him interresting. After a few days there is an ellection for the class rep. Tetsu nominates himself and Takeru nominates Akio. The teacher tells them that they can't be ellected that easily they first need to have good scores in the upcoming test. Both Akio and Tetsu pass the exam and with that are abel to get ellected. it was 30% for Takeru and 65% for Akio i think this is a clear result. As the new class rep he is allowed to choose his vice class rep. As Akio didn't wanted to become class rep because he thinks that it is to much work he chooses Takeru as some kind of revenge. Akio somehow become quite popular with the Kohais as he get's greated by people he doesn't even know and he sees the girls from class 1 giggle everytime he walks past them and says hi. Next there was some kind of class rep meeting. In that meeting Akio met some Sempai fom a noble family that was rather a player. He seemed to have toyed with some girls from class 2-F. The sempai was talking bad about the girls he had played with and attacked the vize class rep of 2-F with heavy insults. Akio couldn't stand it and steped in. He didn't do much at first but after that meeting the Sempai told him to respect his sempais more. Akio looked at Takeru and Takeru only signs and nods after that Akio didn't held back and said what he thought. (quote)"Your not my sempai you are simply scum so please get out of my way I don't want to breath the same air as you. So please excuse me". After that he left the meeting and went back to his every day school live. One day in his Zanpakuto class he used to much energy, enters an for room to his inner world and ended up sleeping in the nurse room. In the evening of the same day he ends up fighting Marcus. In a few seconds the fight ends with Akios victory. A few days later there was a meeting to stop the small student war that had break out between a few classes of the 3rd year and most of the classes from second year. In that meeting both sides proclaimed there demands from the other side in order to make peace. The rich sempai wanted (quote)"I Gorou Kuchiki, class rep of 3-d want an formly and my stand worthy apologize. As well as I want Akio Kurokawa to take back what he said about me and from now on call me sempai". Takeru sayed what they wanted (quote)"We, the representants of class 2-a and 2-e want that Gorou Kuchiki, class rep of 3-d admits that his and the behavor of his calls towards the girls of second years have been wrong. We wish that he apologize for what he has done in an appropriate way. We accept that Akio had spoken rather quick and without thinking". Gorou couldn't accept his demands as he thought he did nothing wrong. Takeru on the other hand couldn't accept the demand of Gorou either as he knew what kind of horrible thinks he could want from Akio if he should apologize according to there status. The student council president decides that there should be an compromise. Gorou declares that he would apologize if Akio would go on his knees and apologize aswell. Akio was ready to do it but the shy vize class rep of 2-F couldn't bear it and insulted the sempai. Sempai lost it and grabs the hair of the shy girl and moves her around on it. The student council president says that Gorou should let go of her but he doesn't follows the wish of the student council president resulting in Akio putting his Zan at Gorous throth demanding to let go of the girl. Gorou let's go of the girl and want to know what happens now. Takeru thinks of an fight in 3 days with everything an Shinigami has alowed. Gorou accepts and leaves. Akio and Takeru get ready to train for the next days so that Akio could win this fight. Sadly the teacher are against it and the fight is cancled. Still Akio trains for 2 weeks before he is fianally abel to enter his inner world and meet his Zan Eterna. An small girl with white skin, sky blue eyes, violet hair and a violet dress. His inner world in an mountain field filled with violet flowers and a big river and the bottom of the mountain. Akio get's his shikai and starts training with it. After a few days of training Akio feels a lot of Spiritual Pressures rise and goes looking for them since he feels Shins Spiritual Pressure. When finnaly reaching the dojo where he feelt the pressures he sees his friend die. Around him there where the VC of squad 6 and 2 fellow students. Out of the 3 enemys they face one dies right after Akio reaches the place. Right after that bombs all over the school explode completly destroying it. Akio aktivates his shikai and runs sideways. 1 enemy dies the second he get's there. The other two seem to have been gotten stronger because of there rage. One student attacks the now stronger enemy head on and get wounded badly. The VC binds the two remaining enemys with some strong Bakudo Akio only knows from books. Akio releases one of his Shikai abilitys called. Shockwave-Cutter. Because of the binding the enemy can't move and get's cut in half by his sonic sound wave blade. Akio is surprised by how good it had worked but nearly get's pierced by a blade because of that. The VC saves Akio from a bad wound with the help of another Bakudo. Akio thanks him as the VC takes the wounded student and leaves the place. Takeru and Kou(vize class rep of 2-e) find Akio, they are happy he is fine and ask him to follow them. He runs to the burning girl Dorm to find out that Akane the class rep of 2-e was still in the burning building. Akio runs into it and rescues the girl that was captured in a burning room together with a few other students. He uses his other shikai ability called Shockwave-Cry to get away some burning timber that blocked the way, but this ability got him to breath in a lot of toxic smoke on the way out the main exit get's blocked and Akio is forced to use Okasen to blow it open. After leaving the bruning dorm he breacks down and get's treated by some squad 4 Member. This marks the end of his normal school live. Getting back on the Track Akio is carryed to an secret house in Rukongai as Seireitei was getting destroyed by all the fighting. The shinigamis where forced to retreat. Akio was sleeping the whole time because Eterna didn't wanted him to leave his inner world. While Akio was in his forced coma Takeru and Akane got closer to each other and Kou started to get attached to him. Finally on the first night in the secret house Akio gets the courage to ask Eterna to let him go and wakes up in a place that is completly dark. (Still in progress) Abilities Shockwave-Cutter Shockwave-Cry Relationships Rion Requiel first real friend in the Academy Simon, Sara, Mother & Father Npcs from Rukongai Shin Masanori (Dead) Kohai and new friend of Akio. Akio met him just recently but already likes this interresting guy. Takeru Tsunayosh (Npc) Best friend from the second year of his Academy live. He is clever and sometime quite cunning. He is the vize class rep of Akios class. Trivia Sara is in love with Akio Simon is a lady killer that had more girlfriends than Akio has underwear Transporter are people that transport nearly everything, form an important infromation to a stolen artifact. Category:Shinigami Category:Characters